Wolfwoman
by ponygp
Summary: Bad title, but i'm working on it. There is a new councillor at Horizon. She devlops a fascination for Daisy and Ezra develops a fascination for her. What will she do about Daisy and Ezra and what will they do about her? Pls R&R.
1. The Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Higher Ground or any of the original characters. The new ones, they are my own. The ideas here are completely my own and have no relation to the original series. I am just a fan and I suppose it's alright for me to explore characters in my own way.

**Authors Note:** I was thinking how sad it is that Higher Ground ended. This is what I would have been keen on to happen. No such luck? Well, it does allow for artistic freedom and self-expression, which writing is ultimately about, I guess. Alright, here goes.

Oh yes, I also want to thank my readers of the Shower Files series. You guys were great, and I've been meaning to get around to writing some more. I'm not going to make excuses. No one really cares.

I do however have a real life, flesh and blood, gorgeous muse now. And she's taking up a lot of my time. Bear with me please. I plan a long and elaborate writing career.

**Chapter 1 (The Wolf)**

"The girls dorms are over there," Peter pointed to the left, "And the boys are over there." he pointed in the other direction. "You've seen the lodge, cafeteria and offices. Anything else?"

His companion looked around. She had been silently taking in everything he had shown her, as if she was storing everything in her head for later reference. "How would I find the hiking trails?" she asked. "I was hoping to get a better feel of the place before the students arrive."

"I have a map in my office. Would you like to fetch it? You will, of course, be included in the team building exercises once the students arrive."

"Sure." She said and followed him to the office buildings. It's as though he was trying to sell Mt. Horizon to her. She though this was silly, she would be working there and needed no selling. She put it down to procedure. None the less, his behaviour made her uneasy.

Peter handed her a map from a shelf in his office. "Thanks," she said. "Peter, we've spoken about this, and I was wondering if it would be alright for me to fetch Freddy tomorrow. He isn't happy in town."

"Freddy?" Peter asked. "Oh, of course, your dog. As long as you're sure he won't cause trouble."

"Freddy? No, he's a good dog. He hasn't got an aggressive bone in his body."

"Alright, but please make sure he's closed in at all times. I don't want him interfering with the students."

"Thanks Peter." She said and smiled weakly. What are you so worried about, she wondered silently.

Peter squeezed her arm. "Helen, I know you're nervous about starting here, it's not simply counselling here, you will be offered a chance to interact with the students. That reminds me," he opened a filing cabinet. "Here, these are the files on the students you will be working closest to."

Helen took the files from her new employer. Peter smiled at her again. "This should keep you busy until the students arrive. And if you need anything at all, just ask."

Peter dismissed her with an invitation to Rusty's with the other councillors that evening. A bit of a catch up for the old teachers and a get-to-know-you for her. She accepted passively, even though she had planned a hike. She could do that in the morning and unpack for the rest of the day.

She made her way to the little cabin she was to stay in. From the outside, it wasn't much to look at. The wood was old and black; moss grew on the side shaded by several enormous pines. Inside it was cosy and smelt of tar and wood fires. She was thrilled with the fireplace. Nothing like a log fire, she thought. The little cabin also had a small kitchen, a living area, a small bedroom and tiny bathroom. She doubted she would have much time to indulge in the long baths she used to anyway.

Helen spent the rest of the day unpacking and met Peter and Sophie at the appointed time and the three drove into town in Peter's car. They drove the entire way to town with Sophie hanging over the passenger seat, asking Helen questions.

"Why did you apply to Mt. Horizon? It isn't exactly the best way to advance your career. I've seen your qualifications and…"

Helen cut her short. "I believe we have to do things for the right reasons, with your career especially and sure, I could work in a psychology practice or high school and help kids, but here I could really make a difference. I hope so anyway."

Peter interrupted, drawing Sophie's attention to him momentarily. "What about your book?"

Sophie swung back to look Helen in the eye as she spoke. "Book?"

"Yeah, I'm working on a book about troubled teens. Drug addiction, drinking, promiscuity… Things that happen to real teenagers. It could provide insight into similar cases." She laughed softly. "I have a lot of ideas, one of them might be to add a section for parents. To help them understand. It's a silly fantasy of mine to eradicate ignorance."

Sophie turned to face the front as they entered the town. She wasn't entirely convinced about this new councillor. She had a feeling, women's intuition perhaps, that Helen Woods was not everything she appeared to be. She decided to trust Peter's judgement.

A piercing scream in any mountain environment causes a lot of interest. At Mt. Horizon on the day the students arrived, it had chaotic potential. As soon as it sliced through the air, Daisy and Shelby were at Juliette's side.

They saw it immediately. A huge wolf standing at the foot of the stairs to their dorm. It was looking at the girls eagerly, panting, it's tail wagging. It raised an uncertain paw to the first step.

"Quiet." Shelby hissed. "The three of us are going to back into the dorm slowly. Just be calm."

Daisy gave her best friend a look. "Since when did you become mother nature?" she asked dryly.

"Shut up."

Ezra, Scott and Auggie came running towards the dorm, they skidded to a halt as they saw the intruder. The wolf turned to face them.

"Shelby…" Scott called.

"Shut up, don't move." Shelby shouted back at him, Juliette had disappeared into the dorm; Daisy remained at the top of the stairs looking at the wolf. None of them moved. The wolf included.

A sharp whistle broke the silence. The three boys and Daisy looked towards the sound. Shelby remained focused on the wolf.

The whistler came strolling down a hill with the sun behind it, leaving its face in shadow. The wolf turned and ran towards it, leaping up at it and knocking it to the ground. The pair wrestled. The boys ran towards them. It was the right, heroic, manly thing to do, save someone from the clutches of a possibly rabid wolf. Rabid or not, it was dangerous.

As they approached they noticed the brawl was actually play. A young woman was sitting over the wolf, pinning it between her slender legs, rubbing its face in the grass. She looked up at the boys, brushing several strands of black hair of her face revealing striking grey eyes. "Hi." She greeted.

The boys stood in silence, unsure about how to react. She stood up, brushing dust off her faded jeans. The wolf danced around her, its huge pink tongue flapping madly. "Sorry about that, he got away from me for a bit."

Ezra was the first to speak. "Is that a real wolf?"

By that time Shelby and Daisy had joined them.

"No, he's just a dog. A mongrel crossed with a mongrel that ended up looking a bit like a wolf. But, no, he's not a wolf. I know his parents." She rumpled the dog's scruffy fur.

He did indeed look like a wolf, with brown fur, pointed muzzle and yellow eyes, which were far from frightening once one saw them close up. He sat down heavily and looked around from student to student. He scratched himself, his tongue still hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Is your friend all right?" Helen asked.

"She'll be fine." Shelby said coolly.

"You must be Shelby." Helen answered, smiling with mild amusement. She looked at the group and named them all in turn. Ezra fidgeted uneasily.

"Does he have a name?" Daisy asked pointing at the dog.

"Freddy. This is Freddy." Helen answered, staring at the rehabilitated Goth.

Daisy was about to follow with another question when Shelby spoke. "And what about you? Who are you?"

"Helen Woods. I'm a new councillor, I'll be working with the Cliffhangers this semester."

The group made appropriate noises. "Well guys, I have to go. I'll meet Juliette and David tomorrow. Apologise to her for me?" she said. She clipped a blue leash onto Freddy's collar and jogged with him back over the hill.

"Weird." Shelby mumbled once she has left.

"Enigmatic." Ezra said.


	2. Group

**Chapter 2 (Group)**

The Cliffhangers sat around the picnic table under some pines waiting for Helen to begin their first group session. "So, she clipped a leash on him and left…" Auggie ended his recount of the previous day. They had all already heard the story or been there themselves. The new councillor aroused curiosity and distrust, interest and suspicion. The retelling of the first meeting would grow old in a few days. But it hadn't for the time being.

"Tell me, my man. Is she hot?" David asked, throwing a glance at Daisy. She stared back at him. Expressionless? Flushed? He had yet to work out the workings of Daisy Lipenowski.

"Flawless." Ezra said. "She has shoulder length black hair, deep grey eyes and a slender figure. She has a dimple on her left cheek when she smiles." He focused his eyes on the lodge's roof and sighed.

"It looks like Ezra has a bit of a crush on Wolfwoman." David once more turned his gaze towards Daisy. Jealousy? Relief? Nothing.

"Yeah." Auggie smiled. "He's been talking about her since she left."

Ezra blushed. Daisy immediately rushed to his defence. "I agree with him." She said. "Helen,"

"Wolfwoman." David cut her short.

"Helen, made quiet an impression." Daisy paused. "She's here."

The group settled themselves, staring at their new councillor inquisitively. They remained silent. All evidence of their conversation had disappeared like swallows in winter.

She hadn't brought Freddy with her. "Hey guys," she said pulling in next to Shelby, pushing her closer to Scott. "Sorry I'm late. Was just in a meeting with Peter and Sophie. Do they always carry on like that?" No comments. "Well, anyway. I'm Helen Woods. Hi David, hi Juliette. Sorry about the dog thing." Juliette greeted her back. David remained silent. She fiddled with a clipboard. "As this is our first session, we'll make it casual, get to know each other a bit." She said, settling herself. "Who wants to start?"

She was faced by silence. Calm yourself Helen, she told herself. You're new, you're the outsider. Unfazed she asked, "How were your holidays? Tell me briefly, as I am certain you have already talked about it to each other. Ezra? David?"

David launched into a story. "I had an great time. Casual sex, drugs…"

Helen stopped him. "I have results of weekly blood tests, sorry stud, you were clean all holiday. How about what really happened?"

David looked down, threw a glance at Daisy and stared over the mountains. "I was house bound. I played computer games and hung out around the pool."

"No fights?"

"No." he said, defeated. The group was silent. Shocked even, quick insight, sympathetic without over doing it.

"Juliette?"

She started, uneasily. "I spent two weeks at Auggie's. He has wonderful parents. I met some of his old friends and then he came to me for a week. We went to the mall, hung out. My parents took me to visit an aunt near Texas. She has a ranch, so I got to ride and hike a bit. I got used to it here, and I guess I missed it."

"You've put on some weight. I saw earlier photos. You look good. Very feminine, it suits you."

"Thanks." Juliette flashed a winning prom queen smile. Auggie placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug.

"Scott?"

He shifted uneasily. "My dad sent me to a summer training camp for football. The rest of the time I spent with my mom."

Helen looked at him. She had put her clipboard down and crossed her arms over it. "Did you guys get along alright?"

"Yeah. Great" he didn't offer anything else.

Okay, Helen thought. Resistance, they wont offer me anymore, for now, I hope. "Shelby?"

"I did nothing."

"Not at all?"

"No."

The challenger and the challenge, Helen said to herself looking at the young blond. Give her time, Sophie had said. Patience, Peter had offered. Listen to your elders, her grandfather had said.

"Auggie, how about you. After your time with Juliette, what did you do?"

"Not much. It was tempting, being alone, to go back to the old ways, you know? I didn't. I painted a lot and tried reading Harry potter. It was hard, so I saw the movie instead."

Everyone laughed, including Helen. "I preferred to movie anyway. What about you Daisy?"

Daisy looked shocked. "Me."

"Well, yes." Helen said, smiling at her encouragingly.

"I was with my Grandmother. My father didn't want me at home and I didn't want to be there."

"What did you do while at your gran?"

"I read mostly. There was little else to do. She taught me to play bridge, and on Tuesday afternoons I played bingo. I spent my holidays with the elderly."

"Great. I suppose your Tarot reading suffered a little." She looked at Daisy for a few moments. "I guess that leaves Ezra. I heard you dabble in writing."

He blushed and looked down. "Not anymore. I spent half the time with my dad. He was busy working so I didn't see much of him, my mom either for that matter. She has a new man in her life. I felt there was something waiting for me back here and couldn't wait to get back. And here I am."

"Yes, here you all are." Helen looked at the group and stretched. She was aware of Ezra's eyes on her and frowned. "Isn't it a beautiful afternoon?"

"As beautiful as they get." Daisy said.

Helen smiled at her, puzzled. Fascinating creature, no, bad councillor, bad, bad, bad.

"Daisy prefers the dark." David grinned. "So do I. Things that go bump in the night."

His comment was ignored. Helen looked out over the mountains. She felt several of the students follow her gaze. They watched a pair of eagles courting in the sky. "Is it true," she asked, "That eagles mate for life?"

"Guess so." Juliette said.

"They do." Shelby added.

More silence. What am I going to do? How am I going to reach these kids? No, they aren't kids. They are far from children. These are young adults. How was I reached at that age? Oh, the thoughts of a psychologist in therapy…

"Well, I guess that's enough for the first day. I'm going for a hike with Freddy. You are all welcome to join me, but it is not compulsory."

"I'll go with you." Ezra said a little too eagerly. "Daisy?"

"If not, why not."

"Me too." David added. "Nothing like a walk to ruin the appetite, and as you all remember, the food here is crap."

"Great." Helen said. "We'll meet at the woodshed in ten minutes."


	3. Hiking Boots and Cigarettes

**Chapter 3 (Hiking Boots and Cigarettes)**

Freddy tugged at his leash, trying to break free. He leapt about while Helen leaned against the shed, waiting for the students. "Five minutes, boy, then we go on our own." Freddy whined softly, and pulled towards a bush.

Daisy appeared and Freddy leapt up against her, leaving his paw prints on her purple T-shirt. "Sorry, Daisy," Helen said slowly, toying with her name as though it were a piece of dark chocolate. "Bad dog, Fred." She reprimanded him; her dog looked down and then wagged his tail. "Good thing you wear dark colours." She said.

Daisy brushed herself off, "Is it?"

"I sense some confusion."

"Do you?" Daisy paused. "I…"

"Lay off, man!" Ezra threatened and came around the corner, followed shortly by David.

"You lay off, Frieken."

"I haven't done anything."

Helen shook her head. Boys will be boys. "Guys, quit it. I do have the authority to punish you."

David puffed out his chest. "Is that a threat?"

"Maybe." Helen replied. "Let's go, I can't hold this dog much longer."

"I'll take him for you." Ezra offered.

"Thanks, but…"

"You could never hold him, Romeo." David growled, setting off down the path.

"Enough. A peaceful hike, please. If you guys are going to fight, I'll have to ask you to stay."

"Peaceful." David raised his hands defensively, not looking back.

"Peaceful." Ezra agreed.

The group decided to take a trail along the riverbank. Once they were away from the school, Helen let Freddy go. He rushed after a rabbit into the long grass and returned every few minutes, telling them about his adventures.

The hike took them up a hill, through the forest and up to a cliff overlooking the river. Helen sat down in the long grass, Daisy followed suit and the boys stood a while before taking position, each on one side of Daisy.

"It is so beautiful out here." Helen said, looking out over the mountains, matted by the green pines. She lay back on the grass. "I feel I wasted time before applying to Mt. Horizon."

"Oh, you're not missing much." Daisy said.

"What did you do before you came here?" Ezra asked.

"Well," Helen started, propping herself up on her elbow. Freddy snuffled at her feet and lay down a little way from his owner. "I tutored at my university for a while and helped at a rehab centre for alcoholics. In the beginning of this year, I spent time in London working with rape victims."

"And now Horizon?" Ezra said, then sneezed violently.

"Yes, now a serious job. I suppose we all have to settle down sometime."

"You chose a strange place to settle." Daisy said. "No one seems to stay long as Mt. Horizon, emotional growth school."

"Perhaps you don't understand what I mean by saying settle down."

"Hey, guys look…" Ezra cried pointing at a pair of eagles. The pair seemed to dance through the sky, chasing each other playfully. They disappeared under the cliff. "They must be nesting."

"At this time of the year?" Helen asked. She seemed to have a fascination with the birds. Perhaps nature in general.

"Stranger things have happened." Daisy said, amused.

"I guess so." Helen stood up. "I suppose we should go back. We don't want you guys missing supper."

"Oh, that's alright." Daisy said.

David made retching noises and rolled over in the grass. He looked up. "What do you think the chances are of a pizza delivery service to this dump are?"

Helen laughed. "Minimal. You could always start your own?"

"I doubt David can cook." Ezra snorted. "I can make a magnificent lasagne."

"I burn water." Daisy added.

Helen called Freddy and he got up, sniffing his way down the trail, tail up in the air, wagging from side to side in rhythm with his steps. "Even I will miss the occasional junk food binge." Helen said. "Cafeteria food is better than nothing." She raised her hands. "Don't argue with me. Eat it!"

Once they got back and the students had gone off to their meal, Helen sat down on her sofa. She wondered if the students had the opportunity to cook, would they? She enjoyed cooking, but dinner for one had lost its appeal. It was too late to eat in company. The cafeteria had stopped serving and besides, her age set her apart from the other councillors. She was sure she had a frozen meal in her little bar fridge. Nutritious, I'm sure, tasty too, she though to herself and laughed out loud. What were the chances? Switching on her kettle, she got out a packet of cigarettes and sat down on the porch of her cabin. Nicotine and caffeine, the ideal diet. She chose a corner and nestled in. it was dark, but there was movement from the cafeteria. Dark figures headed towards their rooms. To vomit up the tasteless meal? To have wild orgies in the showers? Respect them, Helen, you have it easy, she scolded herself.

Lighting up the cigarette, she heard a shrill voice. Juliette. Excitable youngster. She could make out the girls slight figure. Shelby followed with Daisy. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were talking all the same. Not like schoolgirls, but like adults.

Daisy paused, and a feeling of nausea rose in Helen's stomach. Daisy turned her head towards Helen's cabin. Helen froze and sat motionless, the cigarette hanging between her fingers. Take a drag, take a drag, her brain said, her hands refused to respond. Daisy caught up to her friends, but still nothing. Respond, respond, her hands finally gave in to the commands. She smoked three cigarettes after that and went to bed.


	4. Justified Insomnia

**Chapter 4 (Justified Insomnia)**

Daisy brushed her teeth in silence. There was no point in hurrying; it would be a while before the other two settled. Juliette and Shelby were bickering about the contents of the stew they had eaten that night. She herself had found it tasteless and chewy, like gum that had been in her mouth for too long. The food would once more taking getting used to.

She looked at herself in the mirror and thought that Peter was ignorant and stupid, in an ignorant caring, male type of way. It would be so easy to slit your wrists with a shard of broken mirror. There had to be some safety mechanism, perhaps it wasn't glass at all. She ran a hand through her hair and went into the bedroom; she could brush it in the morning. There was little point anyway. It would be tangled after sleep, or the restlessness she anticipated. She got into her bed, staring blankly at the wall across from her.

The one bed was still empty. Soon a new Cliffhanger would join them, and good luck to her. For a moment Daisy wondered if her sentence at Mt. Horizon had helped her at all. If there was hope? If she was profoundly dysfunctional and deeply disturbed. It was euphemistically put as being a troubled adolescent. Not teenager, not child, but adolescent.

Shelby came in to the room and got into bed. "You're quiet tonight."

Juliette bounced in and slid under her covers. "Isn't she usually?"

"Not this quiet."

"I have nothing to say." Daisy said and rolled over. "Goodnight."

"Night." Juliette said.

"I'll get the light." Shelby said.

Soon the room was in darkness. Juliette fell asleep quickly, purring like a kitten in her dreams. At least someone had found peace. Shelby rolled over several times and them there was no more movement, no more sounds, except the usual night noises that came from outside. A grunt from her best friend told her she was asleep.

Slowly Daisy rolled onto her back, so as not to wake the other two. Her bed had a tendency to squeak. Now she could be alone with her thoughts. There would be no one to interrupt and she could rationalise her position.

Helen Woods had caused a whirlpool in the wild rapids of Daisy's head. She kept on filtering in and Daisy constantly felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach. She was unsure of whether or not to allow her thoughts to explore Helen, or whether she should keep them confined within the tight boundaries of her brain. She could, if she tried hard enough eradicate it completely.

Should she? But it was unlikely, that she invest her brainpower in Helen, what would she call it, interest? infatuation? Ezra had a definite crush on the young woman, and her interests could be validated and based on her relationship with the boy. It could be brought down to support. Spying for her friend. Underground Daisy, working for her own interests.

But he was right. Helen was flawless. Daisy found her, as a whole fascinating. She was attractive, quick thinking, insightful yet hid herself within herself. Don't we all? Daisy smiled to the shadowed ceiling. And how old was she? Mystery. Wolfwoman. No, not Wolfwoman, Helen. Helen Woods. She could see her qualifications, her diplomas. Psychologist extraordinaire.

She knew that the councillor's cabin was just over a hundred yards away, and that her lights had still been on the last time she had checked. She sat up and peered out of the window above her bed. Darkness. Helen had retired. Images flashed through her head. Helen lying in bed, as peaceful as a woman could be. Daisy saw herself standing over her bed and asked herself if that qualified as a fantasy. If you could, what would you do? She thought.

She found her thought patterns disturbed. But, according to so many people, that was what she was. Was this a side effect of being withdrawn from the majority of disturbed people? Society? Why was she there? To re-define her non-sexuality? No, to get help. And that is what Helen was there for, to help, to cure her. Selfishly, only her? No, Daisy was just another student. Nothing special. Helen probably looked at the Cliffhangers as an assignment, a job. Something in which she had no choice. All the same, it was unlikely she would look at her councillor in the same light. Daisy felt confused. She was totally unsure of what to make of her thoughts.

Helen found herself awake two hours after getting into bed. This was not a good start, sleepless nights in the new environment already… But she knew exactly what was wrong. She was trying her hardest to bar her thoughts from wandering there, but they would, if not in the waking hours, then in her dreams. Daisy.

She was behaving in an unprofessional manner. She was a councillor, a teacher, and she knew she was developing a crush on the dark, Ms. Lipenowski. She was there to teach the students life skills, not develop a crush on the first intriguing young thing to come across her path. Actually, that was forbidden.

But was it? What if she kept it to herself and allowed her mind to take her to hidden depths of fantasy? What if she allowed her body to succumb to Daisy? Who would know? She briefly though of the consequences of allowing her feelings to develop, but brushed it aside. She could brush it off to infatuation. Nothing serious. The schoolgirl crush she had missed out on. She knew she would never dream of taking it further. Not only would that ruin her career, but also what would it do to Daisy? It would terrify her; it could ruin everything Peter and Sophie had built within her. Do not pursue the lost. But what if you yourself were lost? Wasn't there a saying about the blind leading the blind? It would be something like that. Daisy, blind to her affections leading her into another realm of being. She felt silly. She felt ten years younger. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Perhaps her position amongst all the troubled students had warped her mind. But it was too soon to take effect. In a month or two she would look back on her thoughts and laugh.

All she was certain of is that spending any more time with the Cliffhangers would lead to a stumbling of a deeply personal kind.


	5. Encounters

**Chapter 5 (Encounters)**

Helen got out of her bed after spending a restless night of thought and contemplation, rolling around in the dark. She found she was hungry and lazy after her sleepless hours. She knew the chances of her eating something she prepared herself would be small. That left her with the option of cafeteria food. That would provide her with the opportunity of seeing a freshly woken Daisy.

She stumbled towards her shower and ran the water. She undressed slowly and stepped under the steaming spray. She emerged feeling awake and relatively energised. She tied her wet hair back and dressed before heading towards the kitchens.

The cafeteria was filling up steadily, but the Cliffhangers hadn't arrived yet. She received her helping from the cook and thanked her kindly. She sat down at the staff table with two other councillors. They were talking about late night television.

"As a talk show," the one was saying, "It has tremendous potential."

"Even so, it is unlikely that it will ever reach the same heights as Opera."

"Or Jerry Springer."

They laughed. Helen shook her head inwardly and began to eat. Was she doomed to become a talk show fan? Would she, five years from now, spend her nights alone, watching television, possibly guzzling cheap beer, an old Freddy lying at her feet, sighing with distaste?

She poked at her eggs and pushed their rubbery mass onto her soggy toast. There was movement and noise from the entrance. She looked up to see the Cliffhangers enter. Scott and Shelby headed straight for the serving lines, Auggie followed, Juliette headed to an empty table after delivering a peck on his cheek.

Ezra came in, scanning the cafeteria like a proud stallion. His eyes found her and his confidence seemed to falter. She pretended not to notice and sawed at a piece of egg and toast, she looked up. He was still staring at her. She smiled. Her grinned back cheesily and headed towards his friends as they gathered their cutlery.

Daisy followed. Helen guiltily smiled at her, she felt like a whipped puppy. She felt horrible for thinking the things she had all night. She felt as though she was trespassing in Daisy's space. She feared she was making the Goth into something she wasn't. She feared the deep depths of Daisy could see right through her and that she would know about the fantasy Helen had stopped before she even started dreaming it.

David came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to bite her neck, but was met with a punch in the stomach. He staggered into the line for his breakfast.

Daisy stood for a moment, looking around the cafeteria. Her eyes finally found Helen again. Daisy swayed slightly and looked down at her feet. What was she doing? Helen wondered, what was she thinking?

"Daisy, hurry up." Ezra called. His eyes however, were upon the councillor, not on his friend. Daisy eased her way towards her friend. Helen pondered her gait, storing it in her mind. She was surprisingly graceful for her age. "Keep that in mind, Helen." She said to herself.

Helen's stomach tightened. She couldn't eat anymore. She got up and hurried out of the cafeteria. The smell of boiled cabbage and the presence of Daisy had made the usually cosy room oppressing.

She found Peter in his office with Sophie. "Morning." She greeted.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, really. It takes a while to wake up in the mornings, that's all."

Peter handed her a mug of black coffee. "Here, this should help."

She sipped at it, scalding her tongue. She shuddered. "Strong."

Sophie laughed. "Peter's speciality."

"Great. I think I just got over my caffeine addiction." She gulped down the rest of contents and put the mug down. "I suppose its time to get to work."

"I'll come with you, I have class in a few minutes." Sophie said and led the way out of the office. "Have you settled down yet?" she asked kindly as they entered the hallway.

"Yes, I have." Helen was about to ask her the same question, but realised it was a stupid idea. How have you settled, this being your second year here?

"And your group, how are you handling them?"

"Fine. I'm experiencing some resistance, but hopefully that wont last too long."

"Shelby will be your biggest challenge. She can be very cruel at times." Sophie continued with little pieces of advice as they walked towards the classrooms. Helen nodded. Nothing she hadn't worked out for herself already.

Daisy finished her glass of watered down orange juice and pulled her face. Sour. She slammed the glass down a little harder than she had intended. The group looked at her, surprised.

"Daisy?" Ezra asked carefully.

"What?" she snapped.

"A woman with an aggressive streak. I like." David smirked.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. Class is about to start." Juliette said standing up.

"Can't wait." Shelby snorted.

The Cliffhangers left the cafeteria. Daisy went through their timetable in her head. Helen was teaching them math. That meant she had four periods to work out whether or not she had a headache and needed to lie down. Yet, at the same time she was going over theorems in her head, in case she was asked a question.

As they walked past the class Helen taught in, Daisy and Ezra turned their heads to glance in. she was sitting on her desk, with a textbook open on her lap, several strands of hair hanging over her cheeks. She didn't look up.

Daisy sped up, Ezra trotted to keep up. "Wait." He pleaded. She smiled at him. He was actually such a pathetic creature. A short legged, eager little Dachshund. That's a nice thing to think about your friend, she scolded herself.

She felt irritated; all she wanted was to be left alone. She needed to sort out her head. The shiver she had just felt ripping through her body needed to be controlled and eliminated, despite the pleasure is had caused. Her feelings were not a fire that needed feeding, they were feeding themselves.

That afternoon Helen had forced the group into a hike. She set the pace, pushing their vacation-fit bodies to the extreme. They jogged for two miles and had to keep up with her vigorous walking for two before she started jogging again.

At the top of a hill she waited for them. Scott was ahead of the others, followed by David, Auggie and Juliette. Shelby was hanging behind; Daisy and Ezra were running side-by-side. "Scott, carry on at that speed until you get back to the grounds. Then all of you shower before dinner."

Daisy's face was flushed and she breathed heavily. Helen felt her heart quicken. She felt cruel for forcing her into the run, which she had disguised as a hike. "If I didn't know better, I swear you've been smoking." She said jokingly to the Goth.

Daisy looked at her, but said nothing and jogged past. Oh, so smooth, Helen thought. She started jogging behind Shelby, trying to spur her on. At the more relaxed pace at the back, her thoughts once more turned towards Daisy. What was that? Smoking? Are you trying to flirt with her? You're going to make a fool out of yourself, Helen. Quit while you're ahead.

Daisy snuggled deep into her favourite chair in the lodge. Scott was fiddling with the piano, with Shelby, Auggie and Juliette watching. David had disappeared after they had eaten and Ezra sat against the wall with a note pad and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ezra looked up. "I thought I might attempt some poetry."

"Let's hear it."

"It's not finished yet."

"Fair enough." She said and leaned into the cushions. She yawned softly, she was ready for bed. She felt stiffness setting in. She had imagined she could feel her muscle fibres tearing on the "hike". Did she resent Helen for it like many of the others did? No. Not at all.

"Okay, but don't laugh." He handed her the paper. Daisy began to read.

_Her eyes have been plucked from the most northern heavens_

_Her hair is as dark as those very northern skies_

Do I dare to keep up? 

_Could I?_

_I offer youth,_

_She offers wisdom_

_But my youth cannot compare with her energy_

_Perhaps one day I will muster such enthusiasm_

"That's beautiful, Ezra." Daisy said. She smiled at him. "Dare I ask whom it's about?" she already knew. She wanted to hear it, know that she wasn't the only one with an interest in Helen. She also felt relieved that his attentions had been diverted. It was strange that hers were directed in the same direction. Her relief was quickly replaced with panic. She was allowing herself infatuation.

Helen came into the lodge and went over to the bigger group of Cliffhangers. She listened for a while, chatting to Juliette and Auggie.

"What do you think she's saying" Ezra asked Daisy as Juliette burst out laughing.

"I don't know." Daisy answered. She was more than dying to find out.

Helen looked over her shoulder at the two sitting in isolation and ambled towards them. "Are you two stiff yet?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Ezra said, closing his notepad.

"Nothing I can't enjoy." Daisy added.   
"Actually, I wanted to apologise for earlier. I realise that I pushed you too hard. I should have…"   
"It's alright Helen. That's what we do here. Besides, physical pain is grounding." Daisy said. That was the first time she had called Helen by her name to her face. She wondered how the councillor would react. She saw no distaste, no approval. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Keep an eye on the time, it's almost lights out."

"Goodnight." Ezra shouted after her.


	6. Inside the Lair

**Chapter 6 (Inside the Lair)**

It had been raining for over a week. The sun would present itself daily for a glorious ten minutes and then vanish behind, thick, brooding clouds. It would rain again, sending the hopeful students back indoors.

They were becoming frustrated with the weather. The lodge was permanently crowded and many students had started to spend their free time in the cafeteria to escape the claustrophobic environment. The councillors soon ran out of paper work and joined the students in a perpetual boredom.

The weather soon turned cold and a fire was constantly burning in every available fireplace. The wood shed was almost depleted and no one was cruel enough to send students out to gather more. Peter tried his best to remain optimistic. He saw Helen sitting on the couch in the reception. "I know what you're thinking," he said and sat down across from her. "If you had known what the weather would be like you would never have applied…"

"No, I wasn't actually thinking. I'm too bored to think. I am ahead with my work? In what kind of a world does that actually happen?"

"I know. I have done every possible indoor activity there is to offer." He stood up. "I'm worried that the students are feeling the same way."

"I can guarantee that they are."

"Could you go to the lodge and keep an eye on them for me? They might start acting up."

Helen got up. "Of course."

The Cliffhangers had managed to get a place close to the fire. For a moment Helen paused. Daisy was reading, the firelight put a glow on her pale skin. Helen knew that if she were to touch her face it would be hot. Her eyes were dark, and skimmed over the lines; she turned the page, her slender fingers running down the new page.

Helen wondered how long she could stand there without anyone noticing her. It was unlikely she could be there for long, because every seat and corner was occupied. Councillors stood out like a hippy amongst nuns. She swallowed and stepped forward. Daisy looked up. "Look who's here." She said as cheerfully as Daisy could possibly be.

She sat down across from Daisy, her back to the wall. "You guys are bored aren't you?"

They all agreed.

They had started to warm up to her, especially since the weather had driven the indoors. Sophie had insisted on group every day, in case the rain dampened their spirits. Helen's theory was too much depressive talk would soak their spirits, but she wasn't being paid for her theories. She felt guilt about her feelings for Daisy and didn't dare resist orders. She realised that she was slowly becoming a passive worker, but rather that that a workless worker.

"Even monopoly would be fun right now." Scott said.

"I'm a scrabble girl myself," Daisy said.

David interrupted. "I think a few rounds of strip poker would liven this dump up a bit. I'm sure the girls from the Trackers would be more than happy to join in."

"David," Helen warned.

"What? There is no rule against nudity. It could be used as an exercise. Getting rid of our inhibitions"

Shelby snuggled deeper into Scott's arms. "Some of us don't know how to play your Vegas porn star games."

"That's a great idea," Helen said.

"What?" Shelby looked at her, shocked. She hadn't intended to give any input into their day's activities.

She shifted to settle her excitement. "We all play poker. Just normal poker, I think there are marbles here somewhere, we can use them as chips."

"We have enough problems already, you can't be thinking of adding gambling to the list." Daisy said lightly.

"No, it wouldn't be like that at all. It would be an exercise to learn how to read people."

"Isn't that part of advanced psychology 3? We're here to learn how to read ourselves. Besides, we don't have a deck of cards."

"That's why you are going to fetch them." Helen said and threw her keys at Daisy, she caught them neatly. "When you enter the Cabin, straight across the room is book shelf, in a little red box are two decks."

"You're being serious, aren't you?" Daisy asked, standing up.

Helen smiled, making Daisy's heart jump. "Deadly."

"Poker it is." She said and left the lodge. "Come hell or high water." She jogged through the rain, struggling to keep her footing several times. She slid down a pathway, wetting her legs. "The things we do for love." She said to herself. "Or, to see how they live." Her expedition through the rain would bare some fruits, after all.

She lowered her raincoats hood as she approached the cabin and stomped her feet to loosen the mud. "Leave no trace." She said, feeling like a spy, a very excited spy.

She struggled with the door and fell into the cabin when the door opened suddenly. She straightened herself to pass her eyes over Helen's domain, Helen's nest, Helen's lair. Daisy had begun to amuse herself by imagining Helen as a demon or vampire, there to lure her into the underworld. The fact that it had become easier and easier for her to follow Helen no longer frightened her. She no longer cared.

Helen's cabin fascinated her. There were books everywhere. She wished she had more time to browse through them, see what occupied Helen's mind. There was no television, but a CD player stood on the coffee table along with a laptop. As she walked past she glanced down at the CD's scattered around it. Pirated music without labels. Mt. Horizon was definitely not a goldmine, she thought before tripping over a woollen quilt that lay on the floor. She regained her balance and headed to the bookshelf. She had to get out of there. She felt as though it might be a trap.

When the door slammed shut, she spun around, expecting to see Helen clad in skintight leather, with a whip in her one hand and handcuffs in the other. "Come in peace, or you'll leave in pieces."

Fortunately, it had only been the wind. But honestly, fortunately? Perhaps the leather and whip was a stupid image to conjure up. Daisy sighed. She knew she had wanted Helen at the door, in her faded jeans and hiking boots, locking it, and then what?

"Would you allow her to take you to bed?" Daisy asked the walls. She shrugged. Now was not the time or the place to think things along those lines. She found the box and opened it, putting the two decks in her pockets.

She could see into Helen's bedroom from where she stood. The bed was unmade and the harsh fluorescent lighting from the bathroom cast a mystifying glow over the room. A towel la crumpled on the floor along with a bathrobe and, ugh, teddy bear slippers.

Daisy couldn't move. She had the overwhelming urge to quickly, just quickly; go into the bathroom to see what kind of soap Helen used, what type of shampoo, her brand of toothpaste. Finally she managed to turn around and leave. It was getting weird. Just a little bit too weird. But then again, she was allowing it to.

**Authors Note:** I suspect this might be an unconventional fanfic. I hope you will continue reading it. next time I post, I will try and have it finished. Thanks for the support thus far. Please R&R.


	7. What Friends are For

**Chapter 7 (What Friends are For)**

Daisy and Ezra sat under some pines. He lay back with his arms behind his head, gazing at the blue sky, broken by the towering trees. He sighed with deep content and rolled over to look at Daisy. His eyes had become glazed recently, he walked with a spring in his step, he was friendly, chirpy, annoying.

"I gave her flowers this morning." He said.

Daisy had been watching a cloud and looked at him. "Who?"

He laughed. "Helen, who else? Surely you know that I love her!" he proclaimed.

Daisy felt a stab of jealousy. Not because Ezra hadn't given her the flowers, but because he had given them to Helen instead of her presenting the flowers. The little blue ones that grew on the riverbank would be perfect. She wondered why she hadn't thought of them, and felt it was her place to give gifts. Immediately, Daisy realised that she didn't have a romantic bone in her body, yet was feeling things associated with it. Perhaps, if she tried hard enough, she would come up with an extravagant idea that would make an impression on Helen.

She had become possessive over the councillor, and Ezra's crush was trespassing on her territory. But what was her experience in the situation? Ultimately, she also had a crush. Helen had brought an entirely new turn in her life; it had been so unexpected and left her reeling. Daisy would not admit to herself that she was enjoying the feeling. She felt irritable and was increasingly moody and impatient. Horizon was not a good place when you wanted to be alone.

"What did she say?" Daisy asked, imagining Ezra being slapped with a bunch of wild flowers, leaves and petals flying through the air, a red welt rising on his pale cheek.

"She doesn't know it was me." He giggled like a schoolgirl. "I picked them and left them on her door mat. No note. No evidence."

"Oh." Daisy paused, thinking of something to say. "Do you think she knows it was you?"

Ezra sat up quickly. Daisy had never known him to have so much energy. "I hope so! Dais, she's amazing. Beautiful, intelligent. She is without a doubt, the woman for me. And she's not that much older than me. What do you estimate her to be? 24? 25?"

"I don't know Ezra. Are you going to tell her how you feel?" she plucked a piece of grass from the ground and twisted it in her fingers. Test the waters for me? She thought. Just that morning Daisy had thought about how Helen would react if she approached her with her feelings.

"No, I will wait for her to come to me."

Daisy laughed inwardly. The boy had totally lost it. But was she in a much better state? How could she judge him when she was swimming in the same waters? But how similar were there situations? Ezra was experiencing a natural attraction, but Daisy wondered how natural her feelings were? She sunk her head. Infatuation? Admiration? Crush? Love? Words rushed through her head.

She wondered how he would react if she told him that she too felt something for Helen. Then she would no longer be alone with her feelings. She left it as a thought only. She felt uncomfortable hearing Ezra declare his love for Helen. If he took it well, her input would be required, and she felt she wanted to keep her thoughts and fantasies to herself. Her crush on Helen was the closest she had ever come to intimacy.

"Good luck, Ezra." She said. She hoped it sounded genuine, but hoped desperately that he would fail. She realised that she was not much of a friend, but apparently, all was fair in love and war.

Later that day Daisy and Shelby sat together on the riverbank. Daisy weaved headless stick figures modelled on The Blair Witch project out of twigs and grass. She had three lying next to her already. She hung them up in the woods for no other reason than her fondness for the movie. Paying tribute, she called it.

Shelby was the first to speak and her voice was filled with concern. "Are you alright, Daisy?"

Daisy attached the arms to her latest figure. "I'm fine."

Shelby turned to face her. "No, you're not. You're more withdrawn than usual. It's not you."

Daisy said nothing.

Shelby continued. "I hate to admit it, but this place does a person good. All the talking, it… Daisy, if something is wrong, you should talk about it. Don't be alone in your head," she quoted Peter, "It's too easy to get lost."

Daisy imagined herself treading glue in an abyss of emotion. As her best friend, Shelby could be a lifeline, but was that what she wanted? Was that what she needed, would it hep her at all?

"I know that with the new councillor we've all had to adapt and maybe…"

Daisy stopped her. "Shelby, I can trust you."

Shelby brushed hair out of her face and looked into Daisy's deep eyes. "Yes."

Daisy sighed and put down the figure. "No telling anyone. Ever." The menace in her voice made Shelby shudder. She nodded.

"It's Helen." Daisy started. "I like her."

"She's alright once you get used to her."

"No, Shelby. I like her. As in I have feelings for her. I have a crush on her."

"Oh." Shelby said. She was shocked, although not completely surprised. Daisy's statement explained a lot.

Daisy looked around uneasily. "You know me, and this is not me."

"Daisy, I…"

"Don't know what to say? Neither do I. That is the long and the short of it. I might be falling for a teacher and I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I."

"You don't have to do anything, you don't have to live with this."

"That bad, huh?"

Daisy nodded. "That bad."

"You're the best friend I have ever had." Shelby said. "You have done more for me than you could possibly imagine. I wont say anything to anyone, not even Scott. I promise. And, I guess, if there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"All you can do is keep it a secret. You would understand why I don't want this to be common knowledge."

Daisy's distress moved her. Shelby nodded; she shifted closer to Daisy and put an arm around her. She hugged the young Goth and laid her head on Daisy's. They sat in silence, a new, deeper understanding running between them.


	8. Punishment

**Chapter 8 (Punishment)**

The next morning Daisy woke up in the best mood she had been in for weeks. As she brushed her teeth Shelby came in and squeezed her shoulder. Daisy smiled her thanks and her love to her friend. Juliette came in, her usual cheerful self and began her extended and messy morning routine.

Shelby began brushing her hair and Daisy did the same. She had been spending more time on it than she usually had since Helen had come to Horizon but decided she was being silly and only pulled the brush through her brown mane a few times. She left the other two to go eat breakfast. For once she had an appetite for rubbery eggs and floppy bacon. Even the soggy toast seemed appealing. The early morning conversation could even help her digest. She looked forward to it.

Inwardly she thanked Shelby. Although she was still alone in her dilemma, she at least had someone to talk to. Although she was only an ear, she was a good ear. Shelby had proved herself as a friend and Daisy was pleased. She met Ezra walking towards the cafeteria and considered matching his swinging step. "What did you give her today?" she asked teasingly. She knew it was unlikely she could just forget about Helen, but she would not make a fool of herself the way Ezra was.

"Nothing. I'm not a machine, you know." Ezra grinned at her and she ruffled his hair.

They both saw her at the same time. Helen walked in with another councillor. He made wild movements with his hands. Helen laughed softly and Daisy knew that the pang racing through her was racing through Ezra too. Is that jealousy? Daisy asked herself. Is that what it feels like? Have my emotions been born through her?

Ezra's mood was instantly dampened and he pulled her into the growing line for breakfast. Daisy still pondered on her previous thought, but her mood still soared. They were soon joined by the other Cliffhangers and phase two of their daily routines begun.

Their first class was with Sophie. The students settled in quickly. They were usually more passive after breakfast. Daisy thought she might burst and for once it wasn't from the watered down fruit juice she consumed with her breakfast. Shelby had advised her to embrace her feelings and make the most of them. According to Shelby, they could possibly prepare her for the day she might really fall in love and consider a relationship with someone. "Something I learnt, is that by opening up, you let so much good in." Shelby said. Daisy smiled, she had never thought of the girl as wise. Shelby was now a good, wise friend. A rock, a thin line to the shore. Daisy knew that she wanted Helen to be a rope.

Daisy fiddled with her pencil, staring out of the window. She thought of nothing in particular for a while then wondered what Helen was doing and quickly realised she was teaching. And she did that so well. Daisy loved watching her teach. She would be everywhere in the class. Between the desks, at the blackboard. When she passed by close enough, Daisy could catch a breath of her scent. It was amusing to see someone feel so much passion about a subject. It the child psychologists were right, Helen's classes would boast the highest marks in the school.

"Daisy?"

Daisy looked up to see Sophie. "Yes?"

"Your homework?"

"My what?" Daisy asked, but realised what Sophie was talking about. Daisy shrunk in her seat. She had forgotten to complete the worksheet Sophie had given them the day before. She could see it lying on her desk under her dictionary. "Sophie, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." Daisy smiled uncertainly.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." Sophie said, "Stay behind after class."

Daisy nodded. That would give Sophie a chance to think about her punishment. A note was passed her way.

_What crawled up her ass?_

Daisy shook her head and looked at David. He grinned at her, but for once he had actually done his homework.

Helen had overheard Sophie telling Peter about Daisy's punishment. "I don't understand it." Sophie had said. "She always has everything done, always on time."

"Maybe you were too hard on her." Peter said.

"I don't know. She hasn't been herself lately. I know punishment isn't the best way to rid her of whatever it is that is bothering her, but I don't know. It's so frustrating sometimes."

Peter took Sophie in his arms and kissed her head. "Where is she now?"

"Chopping wood." Sophie eased into his embrace. "I will apologise later."

Helen headed towards the woodshed and saw Daisy immediately. She held the axe at the right angel and as she brought it down, the log split and fell to the floor. She pushed them to the pile she had already chopped and lifted another one.

She had taken off her sweater and had broken out into a light sweat. Beads of perspiration glistened on her pale skin. Her muscles flexed and stretched under the weight of the axe. Strands of hair were plastered to her face. Helen shook her head, and imagined Daisy beneath her, her back arched, her muscles tense and her skin glistening, but not from chopping wood or running through the woods.

"Hi." Helen said picking up a split log. She sat down on the other chopping block.

"Hi." Daisy greeted and split another log.

"How much do you still have to do?" Helen asked. Casual councillor.

Daisy pointed at a pile of logs next to her. She was about half way through her punishment. Her face was flushed, her young body tense. Helen swallowed.

"Is something wrong?" Helen asked with genuine concern. Her feelings for Daisy led to her seeking the girls well being before anything else.

Daisy straightened and lowered the axe. She stared at Helen in silence. "I'm fine."

Helen stood up and approached the girl. She gripped her wrist lightly, she had meant it as the start of a comfort speech, but the heat of the girls arm drove her to push her into the shed. She twisted Daisy around and pressed her against the wall. It creaked softly and dust fell onto them.

By the time Helen had realised what she was doing, her body was pressed tightly against Daisy. She could feel the girls heat, and a slight dampness from her chest through her own clothes.

Helen had one arm around her waist and a hand gently cupped Daisy's neck. She lowered her head to her neck, feeling Daisy's body stiffen. She breathed in the girls scent. Soap and a mild sweaty smell filled her nostrils. She was so warm and soft Helen's fibres screamed at her in protest, in desire.

Helen pulled her head away and looked into Daisy's eyes. They were darting wildly, but not at all like the trapped bird she had expected to see. They had darkened in colour and deepened in intensity. What was she feeling? Confusion was a definite. Desire? Was there a possibility?

Helen moved her face closer to Daisy's until her lips were almost touching those of the trembling girl in her arms. Helen bit her lower lip and released Daisy. She said nothing, but disappeared out of the shed, her head hung low. Helen felt the loss of an opportunity wash over her, but also a terrible amount of guilt.

She felt that her actions would lead to immense amounts of trouble. She would play it cool. When Peter asked her to resign, she would give in gracefully and avoid a scandal. Somehow she smiled. It had been worth it.


	9. Return to the Lair

**Chapter 9 (Return to the Lair)**

For two weeks, the only words passed between Daisy and Helen were civil and polite. They avoided each other as much as possible and made little eye contact. They behaved like shy lovers, schoolgirls with no idea how to react to each other.

Helen was timid around Peter and Sophie, waiting for the terrible moment in which she would find herself in Peter's office, possibly with Daisy's father there to, and the young Goth. Sophie would be there, shaking her head and telling Helen how she had destroyed everything that they had built up in Daisy. A year of healing gone. Peter would condemn her to unemployment and she would never work as a councillor again. She imagined herself as a waitress, perhaps that was all she was good for.

The weather turned cold and the grounds were covered with frost every morning. Certain patches remained frozen, untouched by the sharp winter sun. The shifts in the wood shed doubled to keep it stocked and the students started wearing thick, winter clothing. Protection from the elements but not from themselves.

Helen sat on her porch, chain smoking, watching the remaining seasonal birds leave. Soon she too would be a vagrant, a gypsy, and a woman without a home. She sniffed; she found it strange how her feelings about Daisy remained the same. She was overly cautious, negligent perhaps.

She saw Peter approach and killed the cigarette, hiding the box in her pockets.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hello. It's a bit cold to be sitting outside, don't you think?"

"I guess so."

"Can we go in? I want to talk to you."

Helen's blood iced. The moment had arrived. Daisy had told Peter about the incident in the shed and he was there to ask her to leave. He would be tactful, but what it came down to was, she was fired. On the streets, so to speak. At least she had a car, perhaps she it was more hopeful to think of herself as on the road.

"Helen?" Peter asked.

"What? Oh, right. Can I make you some coffee?" she stood up and opened the door, Peter followed her in, gazing around the cabin. Helen realised he hadn't seen it since she had moved in.

"I love what you've done with the place." He said.

"Thanks. Take a seat." She said, putting on the kettle. Her heart was beating at optimum speed. She was terrified. Too terrified to remember excuses and reasons she had come up with.

"Helen, Sophie and I are worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately." He looked at her with his caring Peter eyes and Helen was overcome with respect for the man. His heart was a borderless as the woods and mountains.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

"We are also concerned that it is affecting your work. Your reports have been outstanding on all the Cliffhanger's, except Daisy. If she has told you something important, we need to know about it."

She was flooded with fear and relief at the same time. The feeling made her nauseous. Daisy had not said anything to Peter or Sophie. Yet, the silence had aroused as much suspicion as her behaviour.

"She hasn't said anything. There is little to report on her, that's all."

Peter stood up and approached Helen. "There is a certain amount of trust and confidence given to the employees at Mt. Horizon. I'm afraid I have to demand the best you have to give. And you aren't giving it. I can't tell you to snap out of anything, but if you need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Peter, but it's nothing I can't handle." She lied.

"Alright. But if it gets too much. Please, come to me."

"I will." Helen said. She had become a student to him. He was concerned about her, as he was about his students. His words made Helen feel young and naïve, as lost as a new Cliffhanger.

Peter left, apparently satisfied. The fact that he had not drunk his coffee left Helen with a feeling of relief. He had left. Her heart slowed down and she decided to take her job more seriously. She would pretend nothing had happened with Daisy and do what she had studied to be. She was a councillor, and nothing else. She would give her best to Peter, hide her distress and it would blow over. If she ignored her situation for long enough, it could disappear.

Her chance however did not come immediately. The next day she developed flu and the doctor had insisted on a week's bed rest.

Peter entered the lodge. As usual, it was packed full of students. He made his way to the Cliffhangers. Shelby and Scott were cuddling on the sofa; Juliette was helping Auggie with homework. For once Ezra and David were not bickering; they were playing cards on the floor, silent and peaceful, Peter thought that strangers might mistake them for brothers had they seen them at that particular moment. Daisy was curled up on a chair, reading a book. It was her that he was looking for.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"How's Helen?" Ezra asked eagerly. The entire group focused their attention on Peter. They had become increasingly fond of the young councillor and her illness and absence had made them curious about her well being.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't eaten today, I was wondering if one of you would take her a plate."

Ezra started to stand up.

"Sit down, I'm not done with you yet." David said, and gave Ezra a menacing glare. Ezra sat down and shrugged. Peter saw the matches lying next to them and assumed they were gambling. He frowned with disapproval, but then again gambling wasn't technically against the rules.

Peter looked over the group and had an idea. "Daisy."

"Me?"

"Yes. It's in the kitchen, next to the fridges." He left, not giving her a chance to argue.

She stood up and looked around. Shelby gave her a wink. Daisy smiled and went to the kitchen. She found the plate and scowled. It looked better than the usual food they were served. She suspected it had been specially prepared and wondered why the students never got served in bed when they were sick.

As she left the lodge and made her way to the cabin, a wave of nervousness hit her. She had not been alone with Helen for two weeks; she had no idea how to react. She realised she had no idea what she wanted. She thought about what was the worst thing that could happen.

"She could kiss me." Daisy said to herself. "Or she might do nothing… either way is it so bad?" she found herself on Helen's porch. Both outcomes were bad. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again.

"Yes." A groggy voice called, followed by a fit of sneezes.

Daisy pushed open the door. The cabin was a mess. Tissues were strewn everywhere, the coffee table was covered with pill bottles and mugs. Freddy was lying by the fire. He acknowledged her entrance with a thump of his tail. Helen was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket.

"I brought you some food. Peter sent me."

Helen looked up and their eyes met. Daisy challenged her, not breaking the gaze. Helen sat up. "Come in."

Daisy entered the cabin. "Do you want me to heat it up for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry right now. You can just put it down next to the microwave."

Daisy crossed the room and put the plate down. She breathed in deeply turned around and started to leave. As she passed the couch a Helen grabbed her wrist. Daisy's body flooded with heat and she knew at that moment what she wanted. Helen.

"Daisy, we need to talk." Helen said, releasing Daisy. "Take a seat."

Daisy nodded and sat down on a stool, facing Helen. She felt a light sweat break out under her jersey. Her heart fluttered nervously.

"Why didn't you tell Peter?"

Daisy cocked her head, looking at Helen. Her nose was red, her hair tangled, her eyes puffy. She was still flawless. "It's none of his business."

"But I," Helen hesitated. "I violated the student-councillor relationship."

"You did." Daisy sighed. "But I violated it too."

"You did nothing."

"That's what you think."

Helen stared at Daisy. There was no way to know what the Goth was thinking. Daisy was an abyss of mind and thought. In what way could she possibly have violated Helen? "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." And in one fluent movement Daisy was kneeling in front of Helen. Daisy had no idea what was going on. She felt as though she had lost control of her mind and was simply watching. She was an outsider to her actions. "Why didn't you kiss me?" she asked the question that had been burning in her mind for two weeks.

Helen shifted back, away from Daisy, her eyes sparkling with confusion. "It wouldn't be right."

Daisy bit her lip. Frustration overwhelmed her, irrationality overcame her. "Then I'm going to kiss you." she stood up and straddled Helen. Helen looked up at her, her obvious confusion making her look like a child. Daisy smiled and cupped her face in her hands.

She lowered her face to Helen's, watching her closely. Helen closed her eyes and Daisy pressed her lips against Helen's.

**Authors Note:** It's not over yet! Sorry it took a while to post again. Christmas ran away with me. Thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing. And the positive responses I've been getting. You guys are giving me the energy to complete this. This is the longest fic I have ever written. It is not as easy as I imagined. I dedicate this to you. As lame as that sounds, but I honestly appreciate you guys. Thanks.


	10. Get Well soon

**Chapter 10 (Get Well Soon)**

The Cliffhangers sat in their usual corner of the lodge. The sun was setting and it cast and orange glow over the opposite wall. Daisy idly watched the shadows deepen until the sun sunk behind the western mountain.

"Why does it get cold so quickly once the sun sets?" Juliette asked.

Shelby's reply was cut short by Auggie. "You cold, Jules?"

"A little." She smiled sweetly at him. Auggie stood up and closed the curtains before sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Better?" he asked.

"Much." She purred.

Scott and Shelby were also cosy on a couch. Scott was reading a book and Shelby was playing with his hair, staring at him adoringly.

Daisy shook her head at the two couples and felt a sudden pang of longing for Helen. Ezra was scribbling in a note book and David was sitting with one of the newer girls to Horizon on the far side of the wall.

Daisy smiled to herself. Everyone seemed to be paring up, except Ezra. She wondered if he was doomed to eternal lonliness, especially since his dream woman had spent the previous evening kissing Daisy until her lips were raw. Daisy wondered how soon it would be until she caught the flu, and how soon it would be until she could slip away to the cabin again.

Two male students came into the lodge with wood and started to build a fire. Daisy snuggled deeper into her chair and sighed. Shelby tore her eyes away from Scott and stared at Daisy. She gave her friend a questioning smile. Daisy hadn't told her about Helen, yet, and was not sure if she should. She didn't know if there was anything to tell. The consequences of the previous evening were hidden to her.

That night when the girls were getting ready for bed, Shelby lingered in the bathroom once Juliette had finished her pre-bed routine. she leaned against the basin and stared quizically at Daisy.

"So?"

daisy dried her face in her soft, navy towel. "What?"

"You did a lot more than just deliver a meal to Helen."

Daisy straightened herself. She wondered how obvious it was, and wether or not it was only Shelby who had noticed it. Was it Horizon or her best friend that had begun to tear away at her mask?

When Shelby realised Daisy would not offer a further explanation to her she hugged her and left her alone in the harshly lit flourescant bathroom. Daisy hadn't needed Helen to tell her that secrecy was required.

Daisy didn't try to slip away that night. She was motionlessly restless in her bed and drifted into a light sleep some time near dawn. Juliette shook her awake at the appointed time and the three roommates went through their morning routine in silence.

Peter approached the Cliffhangers at their breakfast table. "Morning." He greeted them. They responded with little enthusiasm.

He frowned at them. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to surprise Helen. I thought it might cheer her up, help her recover sooner."

Ezra smiled broadly at the prospect of seeing his beloved Helen. Daisy stared at her plate, her stomach twisted in a tight knot.

"I suppose its pointless being here without constant attention from our councillor." Scott said.

"I have a couple of gifts for her in my office. Flowers and chocolates. After class today, will you guys come fetch them and go visit her?"

"Is this a compulsory visit?" Shelby asked.

"Yes." Peter said. When he got no response he left the cafeteria.

Daisy found that the morning passed slowly, yet sped by at the same time. She was unsure how to behave around Helen, especially with the Cliffhangers around. She questioned Helen's passionate response to her kiss and considered it might have been delirium from the fever she had felt burning in the womans body.

Ezra buzzed through the day and Daisy watched him with mild amusement. She was also aware that Shelby was watching her with interest.

A bewildered Daisy found herself on Helen's doorstep surrounded by her friends. Ezra clutched a bunch of flowers and Juliette held the chocolates. David knocked on the door and opened it after Helen's response.

"Surprise!" he shouted, leading in the procession.

Helen was shocked at the sudden appearance of her students and greeted them in her initial confusion. She sent Juliette into the kitchen for a vase and instructed the students to be seated. Daisy felt a pang of jealousy as Ezra sat at Helen's feet on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Better." Helen answered. "should be up and about in a few days."

"That's great." Juliette squeaked.

Helen's eyes fell upon Daisy and she smiled softly at her, sending her heart into a flutter.

The group made small talk for about half an hour before they left. As they approached the door, Helen called out to Daisy, asking her to bring her some food after the evening meal.

Daisy's face flushed. No one but Shelby noticed. Ezra opened his mouth to offer his services, but was shoved out of the door by David.

Daisy was silent as they made their way back to Peter's office to report. She smiled inwardly, but wondered how safe she was under Helen's spell.


	11. The New Girl

I will start with an apology. For taking so long. I have honestly struggled to find time to finish what I started, but this fic has constantly been on my mind. Where it will go and so on. Even at this moment I am not sure.

Secondly, I have just read over it until where it is now to refresh my memory. I am not entirely happy with it, but I will finish it first, and then re-work it.

But now, the long awaited…

**Chapter 11 (The New Girl)**

Daisy didn't manage to take Helen dinner. Peter took it upon himself, curious about her health and when she would return to her duties as a councilor. Because of the nature of Horizon, he couldn't just call in a substitute. Helen had already recovered to a stage of sniffles and a scratchy cough, but her thoughts of and lust for Daisy had made her lazy. Peter's interference with her "lovers rendezvous" had been incentive to get out of bed and see Daisy more regularly.

She woke up early the next day and before her first meal in public she went to Peter's office. He handed her a file on the latest member of the Cliffhangers. Her name was Beatrice and she had moved in the day before. Peter asked her to read it as soon as possible and see him again so that they could discuss her.

"She's different to what you might be used to. I don't know how you will react to her and what this says," he tapped the file. "If you are uncomfortable handling her, we can move her into Sophie's group." He didn't offer any more information.

Helen assumed this was a serious situation and felt intimidated. Not only was she young and by some standards inexperienced, but the other Cliffhangers had already worked through so much. Beatrice would be a raw student and a lot of responsibility would lie upon Helen to orientate her. "I'll have a look at it." Helen said picking up the file.

"Helen," Peter said just before she got to the door. "It's good to have you back. I think the Cliffhangers have missed you."

Helen smiled. "I've missed them."

She found a quiet corner in the cafeteria and opened the file. She saw the Daisy, Shelby and Juliette coming in and heading towards the breakfast line. She caught Daisy's eye and smiled. Daisy blushed, smiling back as she lowered her eyes. She made no move to approach Helen. It had become an unspoken rule between them. "Don't approach me in public." Helen felt a surge of joy and lust down her spine, settling in her stomach. She took a sip of her weak coffee to regain her composure and started reading.

Beatrice Grasmere was 16 and had been a star athlete at her high school in New York. She had been an average but consistent student and had been a candidate for a college bursary based on her athletic ability.

Helen looked up and saw Beatrice take a seat with the Cliffhangers. She had short black hair, and blue eyes, according to the photo in the file, (her hair was naturally blond, according to the description Helen had before her) but from the distance, Helen could not make out her eye colour. Beatrice was slender, her muscles well defined in her tight jeans. She carried her head with a defiant air. She was staring at Helen and David lowered his hand from pointing her out. Helen lowered her eyes back to the file to escape the intensity of the pale stare.

Beatrice had been expelled from her school and was sent to Mt. Horizon after having a same-sex affair with a young teacher, also her athletics coach. During the affair Beatrice's academics and sporting achievements had declined. She began using drugs of every sort, with the teacher. After being caught, Beatrice had been expelled and had spent a while in rehab before being accepted to Mt. Horizon.

Helen shuddered. The new addition to her group would not make things easy, not that she ever expected things to be easy. There was a certain amount of achievement and growth among the Cliffhangers and she was worried how the new addition would affect them. Especially Daisy. For a moment Helen felt jealous and worried. She was sure Daisy felt confused enough, the last thing she needed was a lesbian with issues interfering with whatever was going on inside her.

Helen continued reading. Beatrice's parents were very religious and their relationship with their daughter was non-existent after the exposure of the affair and drug abuse. She hadn't seen them in two months and they didn't want anything to do with her until she was "cured" of her lesbian tendencies and drug problems. The next few pages were descriptions of her time in rehab and reports on her progress. She was at least clean and didn't show signs of going back to her abusive habits.

Peter had made some notes on his and Sophie's session with Beatrice. They described her as rebellious and, as they put it claiming there was no other way to describe her, "in your face" about her sexuality. Peter was convinced she was not really a lesbian, but starved for attention. Beatrice was thriving on therapy. He went on to say that there were deeper issues at stake and that she should be approached with caution.

Helen bit her lip. She felt honored that Peter was allowing her to take on a new student, especially one like Beatrice. At the same time she felt very uneasy about the newcomer. A feeling of dread grew and settled in her mind.

She looked up to see Daisy leaving the cafeteria. She gave Helen an unsure glance and turned her head away as Ezra caught up to her.

Helen decided to head straight for Peter's office, rather than wait. Beatrice was something to worry about and she would feel better if she knew she had support. She knew she couldn't voice the majority of her concerns as they revolved around her relationship and feelings for Daisy. She knocked on his door and was relieved to find him alone. Helen still had not warmed up to Sophie.

"That was quick..." He said pointing at the file.

"That was different," she replied putting the file down on his desk.

He offered her some coffee and she accepted, craving a cigarette to go with it but knew she would have to do without one or the four she felt she needed.

"Do you think you can manage her?" he asked putting a steamy mug of filter coffee in front of her.

"I'll try." Helen said, sipping the strong coffee.

"I was just concerned because of her sexuality," he paused, "er, issues. I'm not sure what your take on something like that is."

"Oh, that doesn't bother me much, what bothers me are your notes on her."

"I want you to have a one on one session with her, and then group with other Cliffhangers, see how they are coping with it. I will talk to her again while you are busy with them. This afternoon, after the classes, if you want me to join you…"

"No, I'll be fine." Helen said. She wanted to see Beatrice in private to create her own impression about the girl. So far it had been hard to remain neutral. "I would like to speak to you after the sessions."

"Of course," Peter said.

The Cliffhangers and their fellow students seemed to pour into the class. She couldn't make out who was who until they had all sat down. Daisy seemed edgy as she took her seat near the back. Helen wanted to smile at her reassuringly or squeeze her shoulder, but she knew that would arouse suspicion. She knew neither of them wanted that. She shook her head inwardly. She had no idea what Daisy wanted.

Beatrice was seated next to David in the front row. She was staring at Helen with the most emotionless glance Helen had ever seen. Her piercing blue eyes were a blank void.

Helen ignored her and started the lesson.


	12. Beatrice

**Chapter 12 (Beatrice)**

The room Helen would host the session with Beatrice and the Cliffhangers was small and without any character. The walls were painted a dull yellow and the windows were small. Several motivational and landscape posters were stuck one of the walls. The only furniture it contained was a circle of plastic chairs of different colours. Helen had positioned one for herself and one for Beatrice directly in front of her, a few yards away.

Beatrice entered without knocking, with an air of arrogance about her. Helen couldn't help but notice how striking Beatrice was. She was beautiful in an ice-queen way. Her eyes seemed capable of drilling holes into someone, but the fact that they held no emotion made her appear as an empty vessel. Beatrice sat down, crossing one leg over the other. Her hands rested casually between her legs. Helen immediately felt she was too comfortable. She stared at Beatrice, but was unable to make her look away or read her raise.

"Beatrice," she started.

"Helen." Was the reply, interrupting her introduction.

Helen swallowed. She felt very uneasy and even more intimidated. The girl was too composed, too in control. Helen knew not to show her own feelings and in a steady voice asked "Have you settled in alright?"

"Yes, when you've been moved around as much as I have, you adapt quickly."

"I see." Helen swallowed subconsciously; she was about to ask the question that had been burning in her all day. "And your group, how do you find them?"

"They are alright. I get along with David really well. We check out chicks together."

Helen knew that she visibly raised her eyebrows. Beatrice was getting her right where she wanted. Helen wouldn't dare ask which "chicks", and knowing about David's interest in Daisy put her instantly on edge.

Beatrice continued. "The others are alright. Shelby is so hot."

Helen felt a surge of relief.

"Pity she's such a bitch though." Beatrice continued. "The girls seem very uncomfortable around me. Probably because I'm gay. It's the same with the boys, actually, but David is cool."

"So you're not fitting in that well?"

"No, but who cares?"

"We do, Beatrice. If you are unhappy of don't fit into a group, we could move you."

"No, don't bother. I'm used to being an outcast because I'm gay."

The fact that she was repeating "I'm gay" made Helen see Peter's point. It was as though Beatrice was trying to convince herself of it. Or perhaps make a point. Either way it all came down to attention seeking. She made a note and saw Beatrice frown at her. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"You're the councilor, aren't you meant to ask questions?"

Helen leaned back in her chair, thinking. "Alright, how are your parents?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"So you don't miss them at all?"

"No. It's such a relief to be away from them and their preaching. God says this, God says that and you will burn in hell for what you are doing. Can you believe they actually took me to a priest to be exorcised? It's not like I chose to be gay and they can't see past the bible."

Helen made a note as to how she never used the term "lesbian"; it was "gay" and nothing further. "Your file says you were quiet involved in the church. It says you sang in the choir and led a youth group."

Beatrice paused, thinking about what to say next. "That's before I realized that it was a load of garbage, that all they, the church and my parents, wanted to do was control me. It was Amy who showed me that."

Helen knew from the file that Amy was the teacher Beatrice had the affair with. She remained quiet, knowing that Beatrice would lead the session in her own direction now.

"Amy saw I wasn't seeing life for what it is. We quickly became friends. The school wasn't happy about a student and teacher being friends, but Amy didn't care and neither did I. I was falling in love with her and she was falling in love with me. We didn't care about anything except each other. The sex was great. It was all great."

She stopped, as though inviting Helen to ask question. Helen paused, her mind racing, searching for her next move. She decided to take the conversation back to the Cliffhangers.

"As this is our first session, I have to do some house-keeping. Bosses orders and all that." Helen said, trying to become more familiar with Beatrice. "It is important that you get along with your group, as soon you will be having group sessions. So I need to know if you would like to be moved."

"I wouldn't fit in any group here." She said as though it didn't matter to her. "It's because I'm gay and not ashamed of it. It makes everyone uncomfortable, so whether I stay with the Cliffhangers or not, it wont make much difference."

Helen nodded, but she was thinking about the Cliffhangers, who hadn't taken well to the newcomer. Most of all she was thinking about Daisy. She wanted to remove Beatrice from the group, but knew it wasn't her decision to make. It would come up with Peter later on. He would know what to do with her.

"So how did you end up at Horizon?" Beatrice asked. "Hopefully you aren't as disturbed as all the other people here."

Helen ignored her question. "You shouldn't look at Horizon as full of disturbed people. It is a sanctuary, where teenagers make sense of their lives. Students come here because they need help coping with life."

"I don't. I was sent here because my parents want to cure me of being gay. You should know that being gay isn't a decision, they teach you that at shrink school, don't they? I just am. I don't have a problem. But I can't go home and Amy isn't allowed anywhere near me, so I'm stuck here among the mountains and birdies."

She's asking to be asked questions about Amy, Helen thought. "So you don't like nature?" she would not bring Amy up herself. Beatrice would have to talk about her out of her own. Helen was not going to push her.

"No, I hate it. All this dirt and plants. It's disgusting, I'm a city girl, not some chick from a farm."

"Most students are from a city. They like it here, give it time and you'll probably like it too."

"Unlikely."

Helen looked at the time and shifted in her seat. "Well, that's enough for today. You have to go and see Peter now, I'll see you in group tomorrow."

Beatrice stared blankly at Helen. She then got up and left without saying another word. As the door swung shut Helen sighed. She looked at her notes. She had written very little down, but Beatrice had given away very little. She had an obvious hang up on her pseudo-homosexuality and was not an outcast, but casting herself out.


	13. The Cliffhangers

**Chapter 13 (The Cliffhangers)**

She had no time for a break. All she wanted was a cigarette. She could hear Auggie and David arguing, the Cliffhangers were on their way. She got up and moved the chairs back into their original circular formation. The Cliffhangers came in, taking their seats. Helen rubbed her temples, but realizing she shouldn't show frustration in front of the group lowered her hands. Ezra gave her a concerned look.

Daisy sat a few chairs away from Helen, her arms folded. She looked very upset and drained. Once more Helen felt the urge to go to her and hold her. For the first time she realized the magnitude of what she was doing. They had to talk, in private.

"Hey guys," she started and was met by seven different hellos. "I hate these rooms," she said, "Feels like an alcoholics anonymous meeting." They all giggled. "Well, I'm sure you guys know why you are here."

There were seven weak affirmations. "So?" she asked.

David was eager to answer. "She's hot." He said throwing Daisy a glance, "And the fact that she's gay is just so much more hot."

"But you haven't got a chance with her, man." Auggie said. "She's a dyke."

"She says you guys get along well." Helen interrupted, flinching at Auggie's choice of word. She also wanted to avoid an argument.

"Oh yeah. I'm glad she's here. It's a difference from the rest of this dull group." David smiled, letting his comment settle on the group.

Auggie rolled his eyes. "I don't like her, there is something not right there, man. Not just her being…"

"There is something not right with all of us." Daisy said, avoiding Helen's eyes. A pang of guilt hit Helen. She once again wondered what she was doing. Was she putting her own needs ahead of Daisy's? she was supposed to be selfless, but she was human. Very human, she thought.

"Back up, guys. One by one, I need to know how you feel about her, we'll start with you, Juliette and move around in a circle." She said, looking at Juliette who was sitting to her left.

"She makes me very uncomfortable. I'm living with a lesbian. I feel like she's going to jump me all the time. I don't feel safe, Helen. It's like she was thrown into our group because there is an empty space. I wish Catherine was still here."

"I can understand what you're feeling, I need to know these things so that I can tell Peter."

"She can stay with us," David said. "I wouldn't mind."

"Shut up, man." Auggie said, it was his turn to speak. "It's not right, you know, being gay. It's like unnatural. That girl has issues. She should be locked up, not set loose in Horizon to perve on girls with this idiot." He nodded towards David.

"Okay." Helen said. His anger was probably fueled by Juliette's discomfort. Auggie's obvious homophobia would be an obstacle, but not one she could work on in her situation. "Scott?"

"I'm with Augustos on this one. She doesn't fit in, she puts the group on edge and we're forced to live with this. All she talks about is girls, not something I want to hear from a girl."

Daisy was visibly squirming. The groups obvious distaste at Beatrice's sexuality left her isolated in whatever she was going through.

"I don't have a problem with her being gay," Shelby said. "I just don't like her."

"You don't like anyone." David quirped.

"Enough, David" Helen said. "Why don't you like her, Shelby?"

"She gets here and tries to take over the room, it's like it's her palace or something. She's so loud and constantly in our faces about how gay she is and about how hot this girl is and how she wants to do this to that girl. The worst is when we're in the bathroom. She makes it obvious that the other girls might be in the shower and how naked they are. I'm close to slapping her mouth shut. That is our room, we've been there longer, she should fit in with us, not the other way around."

"Daisy?" Helen asked gently. Daisy had withdrawn herself and looked small on her seat.

"What Shelby said." She mumbled.

Helen didn't want to push her, she looked at Ezra, inviting him to speak.

"I don't mind her. She ignores me all the time, so whether she's here or not doesn't make a difference to me. But if she's upsetting the group, I vote her out."

"This isn't a vote. I can't do anything, it's up to Peter, but I will inform him of how you guys feel. Anything else?"

The Cliffhangers shook their heads. Helen had noticed how they were sapped of energy and resented Beatrice for it. She had become very fond of them all, and didn't want to see them unhappy and uncomfortable. "You guys can go." As they got up to leave, she called Daisy to stay behind. She awkwardly stayed behind, asking Shelby to make an excuse for her in the kitchen where they were due for chores.

Daisy stood at the door, as though ready to flee. Helen felt another stab of guilt. "Are you okay?"

Daisy shrugged.

"Confused?" Helen asked.

"I don't know."

"Please sit down," Helen almost begged. Daisy walked across the room and sat next to Helen.

"I…" she started, but hesitated, blushing. She looked at Helen questioningly.

"Don't know what's going on?" Helen offered. "Between us?"

Daisy nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but I can't get to you alone, and now Beatrice…" she said the name with such venom, Helen was taken aback. She realized that Horizon was not the place to pursue whatever she was pursuing with Daisy.

She reached out for Daisy's hands and took them in hers. "Beatrice is a walking issue, you're not meant to know that, but I don't want to talk about that, I want you to talk to me, Daisy."

"There are a lot of things to talk about."

"I know, and I understand you're confused, and so am I. I can get into so much trouble if we get caught, and I don't want to damage all the progress you've made since coming here. To be honest, I feel terrible about what I have done or might be doing to you."

"So you regret it?" Daisy looked stung.

"No. Not at all." Helen felt her voice lowering to a more intimate tone. "I'm not supposed to be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Getting involved with and falling for a student."

Daisy blinked. "The same could be said for me."

"So now what?" Helen asked. She felt like a school girl, unsure of herself, looking to Daisy for answers she knew she was expected to have.

Daisy squeezed her hands involuntarily. "I need you to answer that."

"I can't have what I want." Helen said. She felt relieved being able to talk to Daisy alone, but at the same time she was very confused.

Daisy stood up to leave, her eyes showed her hurt. Helen held onto her hands, looking up at her, her stomach knotted at how beautiful Daisy was and how volatile the girl must be. Daisy smiled weakly. "I kind of feel like Beatrice. The whole teacher student scenario."

Helen knew she was right, but at the same time how wrong she was. She had an idea that Beatrice was pushed into her situation, she knew she would never push Daisy into anything. She knew she couldn't clarify it for Daisy, her session with Beatrice had been confidential with only Peter to report to.

Daisy pulled her hands away and Helen rose and walked with her to the door. They said nothing, but Helen had a vague idea that Daisy was trembling. When she lay in bed later that night, she wasn't sure what had possessed her to do what she did. She simply acted.

She took Daisy in her arms, feeling her tense and resistant in her arms. "Daisy, I don't want you to be confused but I don't want this, whatever it is to end." She kissed her cool lips gently and she felt Daisy stiffen even more. "If you want anything to continue you know what I want."

Daisy trembled. "I want this." She whispered so softly Helen barely heard her. She lowered her face to Daisy's and kissed her, finding her mouth open and receptive to her kiss. Daisy wrapped her arms around Helen's neck and pulled her against her, stepping back until Helen had her pressed against the wall. Helen felt her belly surge with lust and pressed harder against Daisy, kissing her harder.

Helen pulled away reluctantly. She looked into Daisy's eyes and saw them burning with the same want she herself felt. "We have to go."

Daisy nodded.

"I will see you later." She promised.


End file.
